Te echaba de menos mi amor
by Beckett78
Summary: OneShot inspirado en el final del capitulo 7x03, ha cambiado un poco el final pero espero que os guste...


Inspirado en el final del episodio 7x03… he cambiado un poco el final pero espero que os guste

* * *

Después de haber hablado la pasada noche de empezar a tener sexo otra vez, ya que están los dos desesperados, y de resolver el largo y difícil caso que habían tenido, llego la noche, la esperada noche que por fin iban a estar solos en casa en la cama desnudos los dos y tocándose uno al otro, ambos echaban de menos esas noches.

Entraron en el ascensor y subieron al ático, abrieron la puerta y Castle la cogió por la cintura y la beso

-Espera Castle –dijo Kate apartándose un poco de él

-¿Qué pasa cielo? – dijo él con cara de preocupación

-¿Dónde está tu madre? No quiero que nos vuelva a sorprender como esta tarde – dijo ella y rio

-Cariño – dijo él y la volvió a coger por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo – ni mi madre ni Alexis van aparecer, se han ido a los Hamptons todo el fin de semana – dijo arqueando la ceja

-Así… que estamos solo, todo el fin de semana – dijo y se acercó más a él

-Si – dijo y la beso

-Espera – dijo ella se separó del todo y pudo ver la cara de paciencia que Castle estaba teniendo – esta mañana te he prometido una cosa

-Te refieres a que te pondrías no se que traje – dijo él arqueando la ceja y ella sonrió – Te espero en la cama

Se dirigieron para el dormitorio y Beckett se metió en le vestidor, Castle se acomodó en la cama y cuando ella salió pego un salto y se puso de pie, iba con un vestidito muy corto de color rojo de tela transparente que le dejaba ver sus pechos desnudos y sus braguitas de encaje también de color rojo, unas medias blancas asta pasado un poco las rodillas que estaban sujetadas por los tirantes que estaban atados a la bragas.

-Creo que te queda perfecto – dijo él mirándola de arriba abajo

Ella se acercó a él y lo beso, levanto sus manos ayudando a Kate que le quitara la camisa, la tiro al suelo y él le quito el vestido dejando descubierto toda la parte de arriba, puso sus manos en los pechos de ella acariciándolos mientras se besaban ella bajo las manos hasta el pantalón lo desabrocho y los bajo agachándose, siguiendo el recorrido , se arrodillo quedándole delante el bultito que a él le sobresalía del bóxer, lo beso y Castle gimió – Kate… - dijo con los ojos cerrados, esta subió otra vez y lo beso, la agarro del culo y la presiono contra su cuerpo, se cayeron a la cama y continuaron besándose, rozando sus lenguas y recorriendo cada rincón de la boca del otro, Castle paro y se puso encima de ella y poco a poco comenzó a desabrocharle las tiras de las medias y se las quito, solos les quedaba la parte de abajo a los dos, se volvió a tumbar encima de ella y comenzó a darle besos por todo el abdomen, bajo hasta el ombligo y comenzó a jugar con él, hacia círculos con su lengua, lo mordía y eso a Kate le excitaba, le excitaba mucho

–Castle… - dijo ella entre gemidos, este la miro y la vio con los ojos cerrados, sabía que estaba disfrutando, bajo más y se encontró con las braguitas de Kate, beso su sexo por encima de ellas y lo comenzó a acariciar, Kate estaba encantada con esas caricias las necesitaba hacia mucho, las echaba tanto de menos, se las quito y él volvió a subir y beso su boca con desesperación, bajo la mano y abrió los pliegues del sexo de ella, comenzó a subir y a bajar y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños golpes en el clítoris

– Castle… más – dijo ella en sus labios, este la hizo caso y metió un dedo, Kate alzo su cintura para sentirlo más la beso y metió el segundo –Dios Castle… , este bajo y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su sexo ella abrió más las piernas y cambio sus labios por su lengua, Kate entrelazo sus dedos en el pelo de él, Castle metió sus dos dedos por su sexo y Kate gimió , este la miro y la vio con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, se quitó los calzoncillos y se puso encima de ella, la miro a los ojos y la penetro lentamente sin dejar de mirarla

– Kate abre más las piernas- dijo él y esta le hizo caso al momento con un empujón rápido la penetro del todo, hasta el fondo, comenzaron a moverse, a un ritmo lento y la cosa comenzó a acelerar cuando ambos estaban llegando al clímax.

-Estas lista cariño – dijo él y esta la miro

-Si… -dijo y cuando acabo ambos estallaron, juntos como casi siempre lo hacían.

Se separaron sudados

-¿Qué tal? – dijo Castle

-Ha estado increíble Castle – dijo ella y lo miro – Te echaba de menos – y se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar

-Cariño… lo siento tanto – dijo él y la abrazo fuerte

-Prométeme que nunca más vas a desaparecer – dijo ella mirándolo

-Mi amor nunca quería desaparecer, quiero descubrir tanto como tú lo que paso ese día quien me ha hecho todo eso – dijo él

-Ya lose pero lo necesito y no quiero pasar otra vez estos dos meses sin ti… han sido una tortura, pensaba que no te volvería a ver nunca – dijo y lloro más

-Te prometo que nunca me voy a separar de mi – dijo él y la sonrió

Esta también le sonrió

-Bueno y ahora… ¿Sabes que me tienes que compensar por estos dos meses sin sexo no? – dijo ella con una mirada picarona secándose las lágrimas.

Este se tumbó encima de ella y la comenzó a besar, al poco ya estaban preparados para el segundo asalto…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, comentar y gracias por leer... :)


End file.
